Le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir
by Loufiction
Summary: Quelques fois une simple phrase peut tout remettre en cause.


Elle venait de se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle aurait dû être folle de joie face à l'acceptation dont faisait preuve son père, mais là en fait, c'était tout le contraire, son monde venait de s'écrouler en une seule phrase.

« Tu es le fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. »

Alors voilà, une vie entière faite de sacrifices pour entendre lui dire ça à un autre.  
Une vie faite de renoncements : l'amour, sa mère, ses sœurs, le mariage, la maternité.  
Une vie faite de douleurs : l'entrainement physique, les exigences, les remontrances, les gifles qui volaient.  
Une vie faite de honte : cet écoulement mensuel qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui torturer le bas ventre sans pitié et avec la régularité d'une horloge, histoire de lui rappeler que quoiqu'elle fasse, la nature reprendrait ses droits tous les mois et le temps passait inéluctablement. Cette poitrine qui s'était un jour décidée à gonfler et qu'elle étouffait chaque jour sans pitié sous des bandes du plus rêche des lins.  
Une vie faite de chimères : ce qu'elle avait cru éprouver pour Fersen et qu'elle trouvait si ridicule maintenant. Son titre d'héritier des Jarjayes dont le but ultime était de préserver le nom prestigieux en assurant une descendance. Descendance qu'elle serait bien entendue incapable de faire naître en transmettant son nom.  
Une vie faite d'interdits : la légèreté ne saillait guère à l'austère colonel de Jarjayes. Aimer André relevait presque du blasphème.  
Une vie faite de peur : la peur d'être découverte, la peur de faillir et de déshonorer le nom des Jarjayes, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Une vie faite de fuite : ses virées nocturnes dans les tavernes pour s'étourdir jusqu'à oublier, la fuite du bal où elle avait porté une robe, sa fuite vers la Normandie quand André avait forcé le chemin de sa chambre.

Une vie qui finalement avait commencé à voler en éclat ces dernières années, petit à petit.

Tout d'abord face à cet aveu incroyable d'André qui avait sans nul doute possible été provoqué par la folie qui s'était saisie d'elle lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se présenter au bal en robe pour Fersen.

Ensuite par l'impulsivité qui fut la sienne en giflant puis en chassant André de sa vie. Ce qui n'avait eu pour conséquence que de cruellement la mordre dans sa solitude, réalisant qu'elle ne faisait que survivre sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Et puis elle avait trouvé la force de suivre enfin son propre chemin. Faisant fi de la facilité et de la douceur de la vie à la cour, elle avait demandé sa mutation dans une garnison du peuple. Le pire des affronts pour un colonel de la garde royale et encore plus pour son général de père. Une mise en danger inconcevable pour la femme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être.

Et finalement, des pièces éparpillées de sa vie d'avant, elle avait petit à petit reconstitué son petit monde et avait enfin réalisé que ce monde, il faisait sa révolution autour d'un soleil nommé André Grandier.

Et maintenant, elle s'autorisait le bonheur, et son père venait de le faire voler en éclat. André avait fait d'elle une femme amoureuse, courageuse, passionnée. Son père, après l'avoir faite homme sur un caprice du destin et ce durant toute sa vie, venait en une seule phrase de la réduire à l'état de femme soumise, ce qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'être, pour qui que ce soit, André inclus.

Relevant la tête, le regard fier et le menton haut, elle affronta son père.

« Vous qui n'en aviez pas, vous voici donc avec deux fils, vous avez l'embarras du choix maintenant. » dit-elle avec mordant.

La remarque jeta un coup de froid dans la pièce. Le regard d'acier ne quitta pas celui de son père, décidée à ne rien lui céder en la matière, plus jamais. Sa vie, son corps, son avenir, sa nature, tout lui appartenait désormais. Mais la renier ainsi, c'était inacceptable.

« Oscar enfin, vous n'avez jamais démérité, vous m'avez toujours rendu fier, » commença le général ayant pris conscience de la bévue qu'il venait de commettre.

« Oh je n'ai pas démérité ? » répéta-t-elle, ironique, « je suis bien aise de l'apprendre ! »

Le général s'empourpra légèrement. Diantre, comment se sortir de ce guêpier ?

André assistait impuissant à cet échange. Il avait été à la fois heureux et catastrophé de ce que le général venait de lui dire. Il savait à quel point Oscar avait dû être blessée par cette phrase. Dans son orgueil tout d'abord car il fallait lui reconnaitre qu'elle l'avait particulièrement développé. Mais surtout, dans son existence même, dans l'essence d'Oscar de Jarjayes, elle qui s'autorisait désormais à penser et réagir de plus en plus souvent comme une femme tout en conservant ses habitudes et sa liberté d'homme. Elle qui jusqu'à présent n'avait vécu que pour la gloire de ce père toute sa vie durant.

« Oscar, voici ce que je vous propose, » commença prudemment le général, « je vous le propose à tous les deux d'ailleurs, » précisa-t-il en se tournant vers André, l'incluant de fait à nouveau dans la discussion.

Il stoppa quelques instants, mesurant clairement le poids de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, potentiellement ses mots avaient le pouvoir de déchainer la rancœur d'Oscar et de la blesser, et cela il ne le voulait plus. Elle lui avait déjà bien trop donné.

« André, je souhaite t'adopter, faire de toi légalement mon fils. Ainsi tu pourras épouser bien plus facilement mon Oscar. » Voilà, c'était dit, il attendait maintenant l'explosion qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu chez sa blonde fille.

« Cela le forcerait à perdre son nom ! » tança Oscar, sans pitié.

Monsieur de Jarjayes eut l'honnêteté de sembler ennuyé, effectivement, tout à son idée de sauver son propre nom, il avait très égoïstement omis de songer à celui d'André. Tout aussi roturier qu'il soit, il était le dernier représentant mâle de sa génération.

« Vous voulez faire de lui un noble à l'aube de la révolte qui va secouer la France dans les mois à venir ? Est-ce là une décision bien sage ? Savez-vous seulement ce que le peuple projette de faire des nobles lorsque la révolte éclatera ? Car ne vous y trompez pas père, la révolte éclatera, et elle sera sanglante ! » continua-t-elle impitoyable.

Fi donc, cela non plus il ne l'avait pas anticipé. Morbleu cette enfant aurait-elle une réponse contrant toutes ses propositions ? Son nom à lui était-il finalement destiné à s'éteindre ?

Le cœur battant, André observa Oscar. Il savait déjà qu'elle souhaitait l'épouser, elle le lui avait dit. Savoir qu'elle défendant le nom des Grandier au détriment du sien l'emplit d'une folle joie. Mais à vouloir gagner sur tous les plans, ils risquaient de tout perdre.

« Et si plutôt que de choisir, nous combinions plutôt les deux noms ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

Interloqués et semblant se souvenir qu'il était lui aussi dans la pièce, les deux têtes de mule de la famille de Jarjayes tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Comme Oscar l'a dit, il n'est peut-être pas bien venu de faire de moi un comte par les temps qui courent. Votre proposition m'honore mon général, n'en ayez aucun doute je vous en prie. Néanmoins l'analyse d'Oscar est pleine de bon sens. »

« Que proposes-tu alors ? » demanda le général, curieux.

« Eh bien nous pourrions peut-être être simplement Monsieur et Madame Grandier, comte et comtesse de Jarjayes, mais sans forcément en faire étalage dans la vie de tous les jours. » expliqua-t-il.

« Grandier de Jarjayes en somme, » poussa le général.

André réprima un sourire, il comprenait l'état désespéré du général à voir se tarir une noble génération de l'une des plus vieilles familles aristocrate de France. Il pouvait bien lui offrir ce soulagement non ?

« Voilà, en quelque sorte. » acquiesça-t-il souhaitant soulager les consciences de tous.

Accoler leurs deux noms ? C'était absolument inédit, audacieux même. Mais cela avait du sens, et surtout, cette union d'un roturier et d'une noble, cela prenait une symbolique qui risquait de particulièrement résonner dans la société française actuelle.

D'un sourire, il reçut l'accord d'Oscar, et le général, si ému de voir enfin sa chère fille heureuse, ne put que donner le sien à son tour. Il avait conscience de créer un précédent, mais si le bonheur de ses deux enfants devait en passer par cela, et bien il se battrait pour qu'ils l'obtiennent. Rien ni personne, pas même le roi, ne pourrait empêcher ce mariage.

« Il me faut néanmoins t'adopter afin de contourner l'autorisation royale sans quoi Oscar perdrait ses titres » ajouta-t-il prudemment.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune envie qu'André devienne mon frère » marmonna une Oscar bougonne à souhait. Cela fit doucement rire André, quelle fichue tête de mule !

« Cela sera très temporaire Oscar, » la rassura son père. « Je vais immédiatement faire quérir mon notaire afin qu'il rédige l'acte d'adoption et le contrat de mariage. Croyez bien qu'il ne sortira pas d'ici tant que les deux documents ne seront pas en notre possession. Vous serez officiellement fiancés avant la fin de la semaine, foi de Jarjayes ! » clama-t-il, remonté à bloc.

Oscar s'était approchée d'André, lui prenant la main. Seigneur cela allait vraiment arriver, ils allaient se marier avec la bénédiction de son père, la seule qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était toujours en train de parler, élaborant un véritable plan de bataille tel le général qu'il était, mais elle ne distinguait plus que quelques mots par ci par là. Elle l'entendit vaguement évoquer une demande d'audience auprès du roi. En fait, elle venait de plonger dans un monde d'émeraude et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. Oh qu'elle s'y noie même, elle mourrait alors heureuse !

« Oscar, ton père te parle, » glissa finalement André à son oreille, prenant son futur beau-père en pitié.

« Oscar, vous avez été un fils irréprochable, vous m'avez rendu immensément fier par vos nombreux accomplissements. J'ai exigé l'impossible de vous, à plusieurs reprises, et vous l'avez toujours fait, sans rechigner. J'ai conscience des sacrifices que je vous ai imposés et je refuse tout sacrifice supplémentaire de votre part, je vous veux heureuse, ma fille. »

Tremblante tout près d'André, Oscar tentait de retenir ses larmes par tous les moyens possibles. Tudieu, un Jarjayes ne pleurait pas !

« Un Jarjayes ne pleure pas soit, mais une Jarjayes, elle, si les circonstances sont particulièrement émouvantes, le peut ! » lui souffla gentiment André à l'oreille, ayant tout compris.

Ce fut comme si des années de larmes retenues furent soudainement relâchées, à sa très grande honte. Atterré, le général assistait à la scène, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire, se sentant même particulièrement coupable.

Il s'approcha finalement d'eux, posa sa main sur l'épaule secouée de sanglot de sa fille et lui répéta avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, « je vous veux heureuse ma fille, et votre bonheur passe par André. Soyez heureux mes enfants, vous le méritez. »

Ils les laissa ensuite seuls, dans son bureau. Il savait que sa fière fille aurait honte de ce qu'elle estimait être une faiblesse. Non, se corrigea-t-il, de ce qu'il lui avait fait croire être une faiblesse ! Que d'erreurs il avait commis avec cette enfant. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ? André lui avait dit qu'il en était convaincu. Quelle inspiration il avait eu le jour où il avait mis André dans sa vie ! Il lui avait imposé ce compagnon de jeu pour renforcer la présence masculine autour d'elle et finalement, c'est lui qui en avait fait une femme. 


End file.
